


All Hallows Eve

by Secretly_a_wuss



Series: The Moth AU [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, I'm late by a couple month..., Kissing, M/M, Oneshot, SebaCiel - Freeform, moth au, moth!Ciel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretly_a_wuss/pseuds/Secretly_a_wuss
Summary: Sebastian wants his reclusive moth boyfriend to enjoy Halloween with him and so the duo find themselves some spooky disguises to enjoy the night together.





	All Hallows Eve

**Author's Note:**

> This is really late lol, took me a while to get back to this fluffly moth au sorry. Also thank you Demonofphantomhive for suggesting that Ciel and Seb dress up for halloween, I know you mentioned it months ago but I still have the screenshot of the suggestion lol

“Ciel?” Sebastian called out softly. 

“Ciel where are you?” The man asked as he searched the dimly lit attic, old taped up boxes and the remains of a half eaten sweater the only real contents of the dusty room.

“Sebastian!” little arms wrapped around his leg and he looked down to find his tiny boyfriend nuzzling his thigh, soft chirps and purrs rolling off the happy moth. The cleaner had been late today, it had taken longer than he planned to finish work and then pick up all the supplies, but it would be worth it. 

He picked up Ciel and kissed his soft cheeks before planting a kiss on the moth’s rosy lips. Ciel puffed up his mane as a blush spread across his cheeks, his tiny hands holding the man tighter as he tried to close any distance between them. 

“I’ve got a surprise for you” Sebastian explained as he carried the moth over to the plastic bags he’d left by the attic door. 

“What kind of surprise, is it more of those little human clothes?” Ciel tilted his head, antennas twitching as he watched the human blush.

“No, it’s not anymore lingerie, it’s for Halloween” he put the moth down and crouched to rummage through the bags.

“Here” he pulled out a white sheet.

“What is it?” Ciel frowned.

“It’s a Halloween costume! We’re gonna go trick or treating” Sebastian explained with a grin and while Ciel loved to see his human happy, he was a little confused.

“I thought it would be bad if other humans saw me?”

“Not if we dress you up, you’re so short that we can probably pass you off as a kid. Here put this on, we’ll dress you up as a ghost” Sebastian explained as he gave the sheet to his partner. Upon closer inspection it had holes cut out of it for his eye and antennas but was long enough to cover up everything else. The moth slipped the big sheet over his head and with the help of Sebastian he pushed his delicate antennas through the holes and shuffled the sheet so that he could see out of the opening. 

“It’s a perfect fit! You look like an adorable spooky ghost” Sebastian smiled warmly as he poked the moth’s little button nose through the sheet.

“What’s a ghost?” Ciel asked and how did wearing a sheet make him look like one anyway?

“Ghosts are the spirits of dead people, they’re supposed to look like white misty forms, or transparent people. But not everyone believes that ghosts are real” the cleaner patiently explained. 

“Oh” Ciel mumbled as he lifted his arms up, watching the sheet move as he shook his arms back and forth. The cloth restricted his wings, but he felt safe with Sebastian, he didn’t need to worry when he had his human to protect him.

“I was gonna dress up as a lamp” the man chuckled “but I couldn’t find a good costume, so I’m just going as a devil instead” he sighed as he slipped a red devil horn headband on his head. He got out a simple makeup kit and started applying some eyeshadow and eyeliner to make his eyes look a bit creepier. It had been a hassle borrowing it from Mey-Rin, but it was better than buying it from the store when he was only gonna use it once. 

“Is that why you’re wearing red?” the moth asked as he pulled on the man’s bright crimson shirt. 

“Yup, gotta put a bit of effort in if we’re gonna go around asking for free candy” he smiled and put away the makeup once his eyes were suitably dark. Sebastian took out his clip on devil tail attaching it to the back of his pants, along with some pumpkin containers he’d bought at the store. He handed one to Ciel who immediately started investigating it, looking inside and sniffing the orange plastic experimentally. Sebastian smirked at the sight, the little moth had never celebrated Halloween before and Sebastian wanted to make sure his boyfriend had fun tonight. 

“But I can’t kiss you with this thing on” the moth frowned under his sheet, big blue eye sad and watery as he pouted. 

“Oh baby” Sebastian held Ciel’s face gently, thumb running below the moth’s scared eye “I’ll just have to give you extra kisses when we get home” he smirked. Ciel lifted up his sheet and draped it over the man’s head, encompassing them both in the white cloth, he grabbed his human’s face, second pair of arms pulling on the man’s red shirt so that Sebastian would have to come down to his level. They shared a heated kiss, the moth even going so far as to push his tongue past Sebastian’s lips. The man welcomed the moth’s eagerness, Ciel was already hard and wanting, but this would have to wait until later in the evening.

“After we go trick or treating” the human promised, Ciel whined when their lips parted and he was left alone in his sheet. 

\--

They walked down the street hand in hand, Ciel eagerly taking in every glowing house and pumpkin filled yard. It was an amazing sight since all he usually saw was the dusty boxes and plain walls of the attic. The moth had to resist chewing through his sheet though, and more than once Sebastian’s hand kept him from running over to a particularly brightly lit house. There were so many temptations, but he would behave if it made his human happy. 

They walked up to a house and Ciel felt dread fill him as they approached the mahogany door decorated with stick on bats, he found himself shuffling further and further behind his human with every step. What if they worked out he wasn’t human and attacked him? The little moth whimpered making his boyfriend stop, Sebastian turned around and kneeled down to his level.

“Hey, it’s alright Ciel. No one is going to hurt you, I’m here remember. I won’t let anything bad happen to you” Sebastian promised, the little moth nodded and hugged his human. The contact made his heart rate calm down and Ciel could still smell Sebastian’s musky scent even through the sheet. 

Together they walked up to the door, Ciel’s little hand desperately holding Sebastian’s as the man pushed the doorbell button. The moth jumped at the loud chime that sounded but calmed down since his boyfriend didn’t react.

“Trick or treat” Sebastian said to the middle aged woman standing in the doorway, Ciel looked up at him in confusion, still shy and unsure of the situation. 

“Oh, are you a ghost” the woman leaned down to ask the disguised moth and he squeaked out a quieter ‘yes’ hiding behind his boyfriend's leg when the woman’s attention became too much.

“He’s shy” Sebastian explained as he rested his hand on the moth’s head between his feathery antennae. The woman deposited a bar of chocolate in both of their plastic pumpkin containers, Sebastian thanked her while Ciel stared at the chocolate in his pumpkin, mesmerised by the light reflecting off the shiny blue wrapper.

As they moved from house to house the little moth eventually got used to the strangeness of asking random people for candy, soon he was even joining in and saying ‘trick or treat’ with his devil costumed boyfriend. He smiled under the sheet whenever a human called him cute and held Seb’s hand tightly as they walked down the darkening streets. 

But then Ciel saw a particularly bright pumpkin, the flickering candle light luring in the moth and capturing his attention. Ciel’s hand slowly slipped from his partner’s, his little feet taking him to the orange carved decoration. The moth fell to his knees and pulled the sheet up above his arms, his grabby little hands reaching for the flickering pumpkin, utterly entranced by the light. The moth felt a jolt of excitement run through him when he made contact, all four hands touching the tepid surface of the hollowed out vegetable. 

With a large grin the moth squeaked with joy as he pulled the light to his lap, his small hands framed the pumpkin’s crooked smile. The candle light inside seemed to be made of plastic, the electronic light shining brighter than the other candles on the street. Ciel turned his head to call Sebastian over but his devilishly dressed lover was nowhere to be seen. 

A group of four older kids approached, their stature higher than the little moth’s. Ciel tucked his hands under the pale sheet, letting the pumpkin roll off his lap and fall to the ground. Without his trusted human the moth creature felt fear bubble up inside him. He didn’t know which way was home and felt far too exposed on the street, even under the large white cover. 

“Hey kid, where’s your parents?” The tallest teenager asked. Ciel felt frozen, he couldn't move, couldn’t respond, he just wanted to go home and hide in the arms of his love. Sebastian would keep him safe. But right now all he could feel was fear and dread, his scared eye stung with a phantom pain. 

The teens moved closer, they almost fully encircled the little moth and that’s when Ciel’s fight or flight response kicked in.

Ciel got to his feet, breathed deeply and spat out his cruellest sounding hiss he could make, startling the young humans. The moth’s fluffy mane puffed up and he spread his wings wide, trying to look bigger however, the large sheet covered his display and ruined its intended effect. 

“Woah kid calm down!” The group of teens took a step back from the near shaking hissing child, confused and concerned. 

Sebastian managed to push through the crowd, scooping Ciel up into his arms while balancing their containers of candy in one hand. The moth immediately clung to him, his violent screeching dying down as he breathed in the familiar and calming scent of his boyfriend.

“It’s alright, I’ve got you” Sebastian quietly spoke in his ear, stroking through the sheet the patch on Ciel’s back where his wings connected to his upper shoulder blades. 

“Sorry, he’s shy” Sebastian apologised with a strained smile, the little moth’s arms tightening around his neck.

“Weird kid…” one of the teens mumbled. Sebastian quickly escaped the group, deciding that it would be best to go home now before they pushed their luck any further. 

\--

“Did you enjoy Halloween?” He asked, one hand idly stroking through Ciel’s hair, occasionally dipping to the fuzzy mane further down and tickling the back of the moth’s sensitive neck. His inhuman love purred a reply, he was practically asleep at this point, curled up in his boyfriend’s warm arms, chocolate smudged on his soft lips.

“Weren’t we gonna mess around when we got home” Sebastian nudged his arm, smiling when all he got was a complaint filed moan. The moth buried his head further into the man’s still clothed chest, too sleepy to bother doing anything. They’d quickly discovered Ciel’s penchant for sugary sweets and the after effects made the moth unreasonably tired. 

They were safe at home now and aside from the close call with those kids, it seemed that Ciel had enjoyed Halloween. Maybe next year they’d try carving pumpkins?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm making this a series so that oneshots and stuff relating to the moth au can be clumped together. Thank you for reading! I'd love to hear what you guys think!


End file.
